My Alien
by Pancake000
Summary: Todo empezó en una noche de Navidad, cuando acepto el regalo de la misteriosa chica con vestimenta extraña... Terminara enamorándose de la chica que tiene una personalidad fuera de este mundo?
1. Chapter 1

**He comenzado una historia y ni siquiera termino la ultima xD Soy lo peor u_u En fin, estaba sentada escuchando música, escuchaba Last Christmas, y me golpeo la inspiración en la cara así que voy a hacer una historia que comienza en Navidad, no es una historia basada en la canción, solo recibí inspiración de ella xD Y sin mas espera, que comience esta historia. Los personajes aparte de "Pan" no son míos o3o**

 _ **My Alien**_

Ahi estaba el, sentado en una banca en un parque repleto de parejas que disfrutaban de la Navidad, el **odiaba** la Navidad. No entendía porque tanta conmoción, era solo una fiesta. Nada mas ni nada menos. Odiaba a las parejas felices, los regalos, las canciones, era el mismísimo Grinch en carne y hueso, pero le daba igual. Y no es que no le dieran regalos o que no tiene una novia, era un chico bastante popular entre las chicas aunque por mas que rechazara a todas y cada una de ellas no se rendían y tampoco entendía que el no aceptaba regalos de ninguna chica o chico. No tiene un pasado trágico, solo no los acepta porque lo encuentra molesto. Pero aun así, Inuyasha Taisho, el chico que odiaba la Navidad y todo lo relacionado con ella, no puede entender porque acepto el regalo de esa chica misteriosa con un vestuario extraño…

" _Que molesto es estos, por supuesto que iban a haber parejas en el parque, no se puede tener un poco de paz en ninguna parte.."_ \- Pensó Inuyasha mientras se sentaba en una banca vacía, lo mas alejado de todos.

\- Feliz Navidad.- Dijo una chica con un vestuario mas para Halloween que para Navidad.

Inuyasha al escuchar una voz levanto su cabeza para ver quien era el que se atrevía a desearle una feliz Navidad. Pero cuando vio a una chica que le sonreía con un regalo en sus manos, no supo que hacer, incluso después de haber rechazado un sin fin de regalos de chicas en Navidad, algo en su interior no pudo hacer lo mismo ahora.

\- Feliz Navidad para ti también.- Fue lo único que pudo hacer, se sorprendió por lo que dijo, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que le deseo una feliz navidad a alguien.

\- Es un regalo para ti de mi parte.- Dijo la chica, que aun sonreía alegremente.

\- Gracias.- Inuyasha tomo el regalo y cuando le quería preguntar el nombre a esa misteriosa chica, ya había desaparecido.

Curioso por saber lo que le habían regalado abrió el regalo ahi mismo, y lo que encontró fue una caja musical, cuando la abrió, escucho una hermosa melodía que de algún modo lo hizo sentir relajado y feliz, y en medio de la caja musical había una figura idéntica a la de la chica que apenas había conocido.

" _Que noche mas extraña…"_ \- Pensó Inuyasha, que se había levantado para dirigirse a su casa.

 _ **El dia siguiente…**_

Por alguna razón Inuyasha se había pasado toda la noche escuchando la caja musical, parecía como si estuviera en un trance. Justo cuando la iba a guardar su hermanastra entro a su habitación, sin permiso claro.

\- INUYASHA TE COMISTE MIS PAS- OHPORDIOSQUEESESOESUNREGALO? ACEPTASTEUNREGALO? NOMELOPUEDOCREER! - Dijo su hermanastra al ver la caja musical, conocía la habitación de su hermano como la palma de su mano, esta claro que se daría cuenta cuando faltaba algo o había algo de mas.

\- Sango, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que toques antes de entrar? Y si, es un regalo, aunque no estoy seguro de porque lo acepte. Y trata de no gritar y hablar rápido al mismo tiempo, ya pareces lo suficientemente loca así como eres, no lo empeores.- Dijo Inuyasha sin hacerle mucho caso a su hermana, ya estaba acostumbrado.

\- Si si como sea, y bien? Quien te lo dio? Una chica o un chico? - Preguntaba Sango, que se había sentado en la cama junto a Inuyasha, dandole a entender que no se iría hasta que este satisfecha.

\- Esta bien Sango, te dire como paso para que no hagas preguntas innecesarias. A ver, ayer en la noche fui a dar un paseo en el parque, una chica se me acerco y me dio este regalo, yo lo acepte y después desapareció, no la conozco, no se porque lo acepte y si quieres saber como era la chica, pues abre la caja y mira la figura que esta en medio, es idéntica a ella. - Explico con toda la calma del mundo Inuyasha.

\- Ahhh….- Dijo Sango mientras analizaba todo. Se levanto para ver la figura que había dicho Inuyasha, pero no había ninguna.- Inuyasha, aquí no hay ninguna figura de ninguna chica.- Le dijo Sango.

Inuyasha salto de su cama, había visto la caja toda la noche y estaba seguro de que debería de haber una figura de una chica en medio de la caja.

\- No tiene sentido, estoy segura de que había una…- Dijo Inuyasha, mas para si mismo que para Sango.

Y en ese momento escucharon una voz detrás de ellos.

\- Aquí estoy.- Dijo la chica de anoche.

Era una chica hermosa, con el cabello largo y negro, ligeramente ondulado. Tenia unos ojos marrones que te hacían pensar que podían ver tu alma. Llevaba puesto una vestimenta extraña, era una pieza entera rosa pálida, llevaba unos guantes de un tono rosado mas oscuro, al igual que unas botas que le llegaban hasta por debajo de las rodillas. Y un cinturón plateado, y en medio del cinturón había una K.

\- Eres la chica de ayer… Como entraste aquí? - Le pregunto Inuyasha.

\- Trajiste mi casa aquí, incluyéndome a mi obvio. - Respondió la chica como si fuera de lo mas normal.

\- Tu casa? - Pregunto Inuyasha no entendiendo nada. Miro a Sango para ver si estaba bien, pero Sango estaba en su teléfono escuchando música. - " _Sango…"_ \- Fue lo único que logro pensar Inuyasha ante eso.

\- A ver, lo explicare todo, me llamo Kagome y vengo de otro planeta en busca del amor, ayer te vi sentado en esa banca y mi corazón dio un salto así que decidí darte mi casa para que estemos mas cerca.- Explico Kagome mientras observaba la habitación de Inuyasha.

La habitación se quedo en silencio…

\- ERESDEOTROPLANETAEXCELENTEESTOESEXCELENTE! - grito Sango que fue a abrazar a Kagome.

\- Los terrestres tienen mucha energía.- Dijo Kagome, que había correspondido al abrazo de Sango.

\- Si, así es. Pero porque a la Tierra? - Le pregunto Sango.

\- En realidad me dirigía a otro planeta pero me equivoque y termine aquí, llevo 2 años aquí y no había encontrado a nadie que me hiciera sentir como el.- Dijo Kagome.

Inuyasha despertó del shock en el que estaba y saco a Sango de su habitación.

\- Oye, me parece genial que seas de otro planeta y todo eso… Pero a que te refieras con que buscabas amor? - Le pregunto Inuyasha.

\- Busco amor, no se lo que es, nunca lo he sentido con nadie mas que mis padres, no hay nadie en mi planeta que me llamara la atención o que me hiciera sentir como lo hiciste tu anoche. Así que si no te molesta seamos una pareja! - Dijo Kagome, que estaba abrazando a Inuyasha.

\- Oye oye espera! No me conoces y no te conozco, no podemos ser una pareja así! - Grito Inuyasha.

\- Ohh… - Fue lo único que pudo decir Kagome, bajando su cabeza como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

\- Nonono espera no llores por favor. - Le suplicaba Inuyasha, que se le había acercado para ver si lloraba.

\- Te atrape! - Grito de la nada Kagome y lo beso.

Por alguna razón Inuyasha no rechazo el beso, estaba correspondiendo y estaba consciente de que estaba correspondiendo. Cuando se separaron se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos.

\- Ya se que no podemos ser una pareja en seguida, he estudiado a los terrestres desde que llegue aquí, tenemos que ser amigos primero cierto? Entonces comencemos por ahi, así que preparate porque antes de que te des cuenta estarás enamorado de mi. - Dijo Kagome, que sonreía con confianza. - Y ese fue mi primer beso, como un regalo para ti.

" _Que va a ser de mi vida ahora…"_ \- Fue lo único que logro pensar Inuyasha después de que ella dijo eso.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **WHAT?! A que no se esperaban a una Kagome así ni a un Inuyasha así eeehh ;D? Espero que les guste esta historia y dejen su amor ( u odio ) en los reviews c: Ok? Ok. Y una cosa, la melodía que se escucha en la caja musical es Inochi no Namae, que es una de las melodías de la película del viaje de Chihiro, es de Joe Hisaishi, no es mía y eso xD.**

 **Mini-Story o3o**

 **Inuyasha: Pan que estoy haciendo en otra historia? Y porque? Y PORQUE NO TERMINAS LA OTRA MALDITA SEA Y PORQUE ESTA KAGOME ES ASI? Aunque no es que me queje de eso ultimo…**

 **Pan: Tus respuesta serán respondidas a su debido tiempo pequeño saltamontes.**

 **Inuyasha: Que te estas fumando ahora? Y a quien llamas saltamontes?**

 **Pan: Tu mala vibra esta arruinando mi buena vibra así que vete a tomar tapioca.**

 **Inuyasha: whaaaat…?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí estamos de nuevo con el segundo capitulo de esta historia .-. no había hecho la descripción de Inuyaha y sango porque quería hacerla en estos próximos capítulos y bueno. Amm, tengo mas cosas que decir pero lo haré al final del capitulo. Y ahora si, comencemos! Ah, también esto es una continuación en el mismo día del capitulo anterior y los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 _ **My Alien**_

 _ *****_ Los diálogos que estén _así significa que están hablando el idioma de Kagome.*_

\- Como sea, deja que me presente. Me llamo Inuyasha Taisho, mucho gusto.- La chica de antes se llama Sango, es mi hermanastra pero la considero mi hermana.- Dijo Inuyasha, que aun tenia a Kagome abrazándolo.

\- Mucho gusto Inuyasha.- Respondió alegremente Kagome.

Kagome soltó a Inuyasha y va en dirección a su caja musical. Cuando la abrió habían 2 cajas mas pequeñas en su interior.

\- Estos son mis hermanos. Ellos también quieren encontrar el amor. Me ayudarías a buscarles una pareja? - Pregunto Kagome, que miraba a Inuyasha con ojos de suplica.

\- Nosotros no somos pareja, que te quede claro. Pero esta bien, te ayudare.- Dijo Inuyasha.

\- Bien, primero busquemos a alguien para mi hermana. Ella es mas… Quisquillosa con las cosas.- Eso ultimo lo dijo como si estuviera recordando algo.

Kagome puso la caja de su hermana en el suelo y después dijo unas palabras incomprensibles para los terrestres. Cuando lo hizo, la caja se abrió y de ella salió su hermana, que se hacia cada vez mas grande.

\- _Kagome! Que me hayas despertado significa que ya encontraste a tu pareja? -_ Pregunto su hermana.

\- _Así es, estamos en la habitación de mi pareja, Inuyasha. Aunque no le gusta que use el termino " pareja". A los terrícolas les gusta comenzar siendo amigos. Pero ahora vamos a encontrar a tu pareja Kikyo. -_ Respondió Kagome.

\- _Perfecto! -_ Dijo Kikyo mientras abrazaba a su hermana **gemela**.

Aunque Kagome y Kikyo eran gemelas, eran fáciles de distinguir, los rasgos de Kikyo la hacían parecer mas madura y los rasgos de Kagome la hacían parecer mas infantil, pero a pesar de eso no cabe duda de que son parecidas tanto en aspecto como en la personalidad. Y aunque no lo parezca, Kikyo es mas traviesa que Kagome.

Kikyo tiene el cabello mas largo que Kagome y completamente liso, al igual que Kagome le gusta llevarlo suelto. Sus ojos eran iguales a los de Kagome, pero daban una sensación de frialdad y al igual que Kagome tenia una piel blanca como la leche, solo que Kagome al haber caminado mas tiempo en la Tierra era **ligeramente** mas bronceada. También llevaba una vestimenta igual a la de Kagome, solo que su enterizo era plateado y las botas y guantes eran de un azul muy oscuro. Su cinturón era blanco, y tenia una K en medio.

\- Oye Kagome, esa es tu hermana? - Pregunto Inuyasha que no había entendido nada hasta este momento.

\- Si, se llama Kikyo, es mi hermana gemela. Ella ya había visto la Tierra cuando aterrice aquí, pero desde ese entonces no. Por eso no sabe hablar español, no ha tenido contacto con ningún terrestre. Pero tampoco quiere tener contacto con cualquiera, quiere que su pareja sea la primera persona a la que toque. Al igual que yo, cuando te conocí sabia muy poco español hasta que te di mi caja y nuestros dedos se tocaron.- Explico Kagome.

\- Me estas diciendo que basta solo con tocar a alguien y ya saben el idioma que esa persona habla? - Pregunto Inuyasha, sin poder creerlo.

\- Precisamente. - Respondió Kagome con una sonrisa.

\- _Kagome, podemos irnos ya? No puedo esperar mas! -_ Pregunto Kikyo, que se veía que estaba muy emocionada.

\- Inuyasha, podemos irnos? Kikyo esta demasiado emocionada. - Pregunto Kagome.

\- Esta bien, pero primero tendrán que cambiarse esos trajes. No es que se vean mal en ellos de hecho… Se ven muy bien… P-Pero son muy extraños para la Tierra! - Dijo Inuyasha, que por alguna razón se había sonrojado.

De repente entro Sango a la habitación de nuevo, sin tocar. Llevaba con ella 2 atuendos en mano.

\- Escuche todo mientras estaba afuera, una nueva imagen viene en seguida! - Dijo Sango, que tenia una cara que les hizo venir escalofríos a Kagome y a Kikyo.

Sango saco a Inuyasha de su propia habitación para poder cambiar a las gemelas.

 _ **30 minutos después…**_

Kikyo salió de la habitación con unos shorts denim azul claro, una blusa de mangas cortas de un amarillo pálido, y unos converse cortos blancos. Sango le había hecho una trenza para que sintiera menos calor.

\- Te ves bien con ropa terrestre. - Le dijo Inuyasha.

Kikyo solo se le quedo mirando sin decir nada, porque no había entendido.

A continuación salió Kagome con unos shorts blancos y una blusa igual a la de Kikyo, pero rosa pálido, y unas sandalias blancas. Su cabello había sido recogido en una cola de caballo alta.

Aunque el atuendo de Kagome no era tan diferente del de Kikyo, para Inuyasha Kagome se veía muy bien, demasiado bien. Estaba comenzando a tener dudas de si era buena idea salir con ellas 2, había que ser ciego para no admitir que las 2 eran muy hermosas, y el solo hecho de que habría chicos que mirarían a Kagome de una manera que no le gustaba a Inuyasha le hizo enojar. Se sorprendió por sus pensamientos, apenas y conocía a Kagome de solo un día.

Después salió Sango con el atuendo de Kagome, Sango es una chica muy hermosa, sus ojos son de un marrón claro, y su cabello, de un castaño claro, era mas largo que el de Kagome, pero mas corto del de Kikyo, era liso con unas ondas sutiles en las puntas. Sango tenia un cuerpo hermoso, ya que practicaba Judo.

\- Kagome! Tu traje es increíble! Se siente tan bien! - Dijo Sango, que había entrado a la habitación para dar vueltas.

\- Si quieres te lo puedes quedar, tengo docenas de esos trajes. - Dijo Kagome, lo cual hizo emocionar mas a Sango.

Kikyo siguió a Sango a la habitación para verse mejor en el espejo de Inuyasha.

Se habían quedado solos en el pasillo Kagome e Inuyasha.

\- Te ves muy bien vestida así, ni pareces una extraterrestre. - Dijo Inuyasha, que intentaba parecer lo mas tranquilo posible.

\- Gracias, pero tantos cambios hicieron que me de hambre. - Dijo Kagome, que tenia su mano encima de su estomago, el cual le pedía alimentos a Kagome.

\- Mejor vayan a desayunar, yo también tengo que cambiarme. - Dijo Inuyasha.

Cuando Sango escucho la palabra "desayuno" salió de la habitación y fue disparada a la cocina.

\- Esperaba que Sango las llevara a la cocina, pero ni modo, las escoltare yo. Es fácil perderse en esta ridícula mansión. - Explico Inuyasha mientras llevaba a las chicas a la cocina.

\- Entonces son ricos? - Pregunto Kagome.

\- Algo así, nuestra familia tiene una cadena de hospitales por todo el país. - Dijo Inuyasha.

\- Ya veo, nosotras también nos perdemos en nuestra casa en nuestro planeta. - Dijo Kagome, que se reía mientras recordaba las veces que ella y Kikyo se perdían.

\- Ustedes son ricos? - Pregunto Inuyasha.

\- Algo así. - Dijo Kagome.

\- Oh vamos, no me respondas así, yo al menos explique el porque. - Se quejo Inuyasha.

\- Esta bien esta bien, nosotras en realidad somos las princesas de nuestro país. - Dijo Kagome de lo mas normal.

Inuyasha se quedo de piedra, había besado a una princesa, una princesa estaba enamorada de el, y estaba escoltando a una princesa a su cocina. Ni en sus mas locos sueños habría sucedido algo como eso.

\- Espera espera! Si ustedes están aquí no significa que su planeta atacara el nuestro? - Pregunto Inuyasha preocupado.

\- No pasa nada, no somos las únicas, somos 14 hermanos en total. Nosotras somos las mas jóvenes. - Explico Kagome.

\- Ahh…- Fue lo único que pudo decir Inuyasha, que sentía como su alma volvía a su cuerpo.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la cocina para encontrar 4 platos con sopas instantáneas recién hechas por parte de Sango.

\- Bienvenidas a la cocina de la Chef Sango. - Dijo Sango con un acento francés.

\- Esto que es? - Pregunto Kagome.

\- Sopas instantáneas. Son muy buenas. - Dijo Sango.

\- Ya veo. _Dice que es un tipo de sopa, y que es muy buena.-_ Le dijo Kagome a Kikyo.

- _Oh ok, para ser sopas tienen un aspecto un poco raro no crees? -_ Pregunto Kikyo mientras reía un poco.

\- _Y que lo digas. -_ Dijo Kagome que también se reía.

Sin darse cuenta Inuyasha ya se comió su sopa y se fue para tomar una ducha y cambiarse.

 _ **Continuara..**_

 **Si, lo acabo aquí porque soy mala xD EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: ERES UN QUE?! Se revelaran cosas sobre Inuyasha y Kagome. Y les daré una pista de quien es el hermano de Kagome que hará su gran aparición en el próximo capitulo, y la pista es: "mi mano se mueve sola lo juro." Sep, ya saben quien es xD A QUE NO SE ESPERABAN QUE KAGOME TENDRIA HERMANOS, Y MUCHO MENOS 14, Y MUCHO MENOS MENOS QUE KIKYO FUERA SU HERMANA GEMELA Y QUE NO FUERA UNA LOCA PSICOPATA A QUE SI? EH? EH? Vivo para sorprenderlos ;D Eso es todo amigos c:**

 **Mini-Story**

 **Inuyasha: Pan, te adoro, una Kikyo que no intente matar a nadie. Es perfecto TTuTT.**

 **Pan: No hay de que, pero mis servicios tienen precios n-n**

 **Inuyasha: Precios n-n?**

 **Pan: Si, precios n-n.**

 **Inuyasha: Ah n-n *esta gritando interiormente***

 **Pan se lleva a Inuyasha a su habitación y lo único que se puede escuchar es a Inuyasha suplicando que no le tiren mas fotos con cosplays de personajes femeninos.**


End file.
